Monster gang
by Lovelyyaya
Summary: I like to welcome you to my domain you in for a real flash can the glee club and the entire superhero clan stop me the most powerful fire wolf their is know to man kind


Monsters live among everybody but not in harmony. You can say we got out and not in a good way let me start from the beginning.

Where this takes place is well good ol Ohio where New directions and The Warblers are from and where also they met my Monsters the Wings lets take a look here.

" You have no idea how much i hate you Clarington"

" Shut up Smythe"

"Guys guess what"

"Jeff if its another thing about a rabbit i kill you myself"

"Dont be mean Sebastian"

"Still hot Anderson"

"He still mine meerkat boy"

"Shut up!"

The entire gang stop bickering and turns to who said shut up to them. A blonde boy with a bored expression on his face holds a coffee cup in his hand turns to his friends. A strawberry blond female with the same expression look at them not breaking eye contact behind her shades. The boy next to her has too much layers on licks his lip and the directions see a tongue piercing.

"Who might you three be " Santana glares at them

"Well I'm Klein thats Mayhem and the boy next to her is Scandal" Klein replied rolling his eyes

"Telling someone to shut up is rude"

"Dressing like your unicorn threw up on you is worst" Mayhem replied

" Jokes on you unicorns aint real" Finn replied feeling satisfied Klein Mayhem and Scandal look at each other and bust out laughing

"Keep telling yourself that whale boy" Scandal replied in between chuckles

"This is fun but we must be off ciao" Mayhem replied leaving with her two friends

" I must say his bad boy thing is better than Blaine schoolboy get up" Sebastian replied obviously checking out Scandal

" Maybe your brother knows who they are Sebastian" Wes replied looking puzzle

" Well where ever Barry Allen is I'm there too" Sebastian calling Barry already

While he does that lets go back lets say an hour before his call and see whats Barry doing

" That was fun Barry" Kara replied as they got back from the world they created and the coma they woke up from Music Meister

" Yea but something isn't right like something is missing?" Barry looks around and notice something is open something that was suppose to be secret that something was a portal to a Monster world my Monster world

"Oh no no no this can not be happen who let them out of the portal" Barry looks so scared looks around for any clues if we left our world but no chance as if we vanish from thin air

" Barry what happen ?" Kara look at him

"I had a secret Kara and this secret was just let out literally Years ago when I was a young boy i found a gem not a normal gem this one glows in the dark and shimmers in daylight when i touch it a furry thing pop out I couldn't believe it! It was a dog I went to go touch it and what you know it shock me i found a werewolf a werewolf that is electric soon every year i met a different animal but last year was the worst one of all i met a dog made of fire and she spoke to make a long story short she harm me and I had Cisco make the portal to keep them in but someone let them out" Barry explains sighing

"So what we do" Kara ask ready to help her friend

" We got to find every last o-" Barry check his phone and gasp when its Sebastian calling keeping it cool he answers

"Barry"

"Yes"

" There a group of kids in Ohio and they not normal one even said Unicorns exist crazy right"

"..."

"Barry "

"Uh they are real Sebastian"

"Barry"

" I tell you once i get to Ohio you laugh"

" I hope so if not I'm gonna slap you"

Couple days later

"Ow Sebastian stop slapping me" Barry rubs his face

"It wasn't even near funny you had a portal full of magic creatures and only now I know I'm your brother we tell each other everything"

" But we got to get them back in that portal if anybody got an idea please feel free to say it no wrong answers guys" Barry answers

"Oh how about we get a bunny and lure them out"

" I estimated that is the worst idea ever jeff they are not cannibals "

"How about i lure them out with my looks"

" Again bad idea nobody wants a whore Santana"

"How about we see how many is out here and go from there we can get the whole Ohio and your super friends even super villains to help us out"

"Blaine that is brilliant"

" Call everybody you know we going monster hunting"

"You always wanted to say that huh Barry"

"shut up bassy"

Little did they know not to far from them is well us

"Alyssa can we strike"

"No not yet Noah patience is the key this world is mine to conquer"

"But my lady what about the wings they can blow our cover"

"They the ones that got out first if it gets to that Klein will be the first i destroy now come on you 3 mummy boys we got a world to conquer" I laugh walking with them

" Wait who takes over the flash world"

"Oh you see no one can destroy the Gods pets"

* * *

Hey everybody I hope you like this in the next chapter you get to met the god pets as in Zeus Hades and Aphrodite pets you get to also met the rest of the monsters and wings


End file.
